Sweet Dreams
by luvr
Summary: Emily is being plagued by dreams of her rape and torture. Will an unexpected person become her savior? Seq. 2 Sweet Revenge
1. Rescue

Welcome to Sweet Dreams, the second part of Sweet Revenge. This story will focus on Emily and someone unexpected. There will be sporadic Liason updates throughout this story, but Emily will be the main character. Sit back and enjoy, and when you're through tickle good ol' Herman down there and let me know what you think.

The dark swirling water mesmerized her, and made her deaf to the sounds around her. She had already removed her coat and layed it neatly on the bench behind her. By all means she should have been cold, but she was numb. Had been for months now. The water churned harder, reminding her of all the feelings inside her. No one understood, not even Elizabeth. Sure, Courtney was dead, but her memories were not. She remembered everything that had happened in those three months in vivid detail. She couldn't sleep anymore, the nightmares came. Hard grabbing hands, and sharp searing pain. Every night without fail. She hadn't slept more than two straight hours in months.

To anyone on the outside, Emily Quartermaine was recovering on schedule. On the inside though she had ceased to exist. As far as she was concerned Emily Quartermaine was already dead. She had died alone, broken, and bleeding on a cold concrete floor. This girl in her place was nothing more than a mere shadow of the once vibrant girl. The pain was to intense, too overwhelming. It was just too hard to pretend anymore. She stepped to the edge feet half on half off the wooden planks. The breeze ruffled her long brown hair and she sighed into the wind. "Please help them understand," Emily pleaded into the cold dark night. She took her last breath and stepped off.

!#$&()

The expensive yacht glided through the dark murky water with it's owner leaning over the railing. He had considered letting the water swallow him up, but he never had the courage to go through with it. He could be with Sophie, but who would run the business? His father's words always came back to him,"You're nothing Lorenzo! You will never be anything! You will always be second best!" He had to prove his father wrong. After Luis died Lorenzo emerged from the depths of the rainforest where he'd been hiding and took over the family business. He was almost sure he'd heard his father rolling over in his grave. It was a pleasant sound.

He once again looked at the water. Even as a child it fascinated him; the mysteries in it. He had wanted to be the one to solve them, but his father had laughed at such a silly notion. Instead he had studied history which was almost as interesting as the water. Almost. Luis had always understood. His brother had wanted to become a doctor and help people. As the firstborn son though he had been expected to go into business with their father. Lorenzo missed his brother on nights like this. Though Luis was four years older, they had been the best of friends. People had often mistook them for twins growing up, something Lorenzo had never minded. It was a compliment to know that people thought he was like Lorenzo. Now here he was on the outskirts of Port Charles waiting to avenge his brother's death.

He wasn't sure what, but something made him look out to the left of the water. He would be thankful that he did every day for the rest of his life. A human form bobbed helplessly in the January water. He couldn't tell if it was male or female, but that didn't matter when he yelled

"Man overboard!" his bellow brought several crew members running. He watched as they readied a life preserver and tossed it into the water. He cursed as he realized that the person was unconscious. Without a second thought to his own safety, he shrugged off his jacket and jumped into the water. It knocked the breath from him and he instantly became chilled. His limbs felt heavy, almost leaden as he moved them through the water. He had only one goal in mind; rescue this person. It never once occured to him that the person could already be dead.

He could no longer feel his extremities, a thought that frightened him. He quickly pushed it away, determined to save a life. He finally reached the form and realized that it was a young woman, not more than twenty years old. He wrapped one arm around her and used the other to paddle them to the life float. He held on tight and felt an enormous sense of relief as they were pulled to safety aboard the ship. As he watched the crew members assess the young woman, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was.

"Is she alive?" he asked, his voice rough and gasping.

"For now, but she needs a doctor," his right hand Mario told him. "What the hell were you thinking Lorenzo? You both could have died!"

Lorenzo stayed silent, not having an answer. He felt like a child that had just been reprimanded. Why would he risk his life to save a stranger? That seemed more like something Luis would have done, not him. He stood on shaking legs and spoke, "Take her to the guest cabin. She'll be staying until we can get her medical treatment." He shrugged off the look that Mario gave him and went to his own cabin to change. One thing was certain, as soon as she woke up, she would be giving him answers.


	2. Darkness Reigns

Sweet Dreams

Chapter 2: Darkness Reigns

They kept her in the dark. She could hear the rats scurrying through the empty warehouse, they'd brush against her and she'd scream, eliciting a laugh from him. Whoever he was this time. It was always changing; she'd tried to keep track, but had lost count around 20. It didn't really matter, their faces would all blend together and it was just another body on top of her. This one was playing a game with her, trying to confuse her senses so his attack was unexpected. She knew he was here though; could hear his heavy breathing, could smell his sweat

She wished he would just get it over with, but that wouldn't be as much fun for him. A sound, and then he was on top of her pulling at what was left of her clothes. Her screams ricocheted off the empty. God! She'd do anything if Jason would come and rescue her. Please help me! She cried inside herself. The voice inside her became weaker as punch after punch was delivered to her broken body. He slammed her head into the cement floor, and it was all over. God had spared her finally.

!#$&()

Lorenzo watched the nameless beauty thrash around in the bed. She had whimpered several times causing him to worry. Everything about this girl disturbed him; he'd noticed the dark circles around her eyes, and the gaunt, sunken in cheeks. It seemed like she had been mistreated in some way. As he helped to rid her of her frozen clothing, he'd been shocked to see white first aid tape wrapped around most of her torso. That meant that she had broken ribs. _Someone _had broken her ribs.

"Mr. Alcazar?" He was startled out of his thoughts by the arrival of the doctor.

"Dr. Correl, thank you for coming so quickly." He waved the older man into the room. "I fished her out of the water. I'm sure you understand the need for discretion?"

"Absolutely," the doctor stepped up to the bed and began to examine her. After a few minutes, he motioned Lorenzo over. "Her ribs have been broken, severely it looks like." He carefully cut away the bandages and pointed to a raised white line on her otherwise flawless skin. "This is a surgical scar, fairly recent, maybe a couple of months old. Judging by the size and depth, I'd say she suffered some internal damage caused by shattered rib fragments. Luckily, there doesn't appear to be any water in her lungs. Once she wakes up, you'll have to re-wrap her ribs daily. Keep her warm; it sometimes takes days for lost body heat to regenerate itself after Hypothermia sets in. She'll also need lots of liquids, try chicken broth. It'll help her to gain some weight, doesn't look like she's had a decent meal in weeks. I'll be back in a week, make sure she doesn't over exert herself, and she'll be free to go then."

"Lorenzo nodded in understanding, "Thank you doctor. My men will escort you back to your home." He waited for the man to leave before approaching the sleeping girl. He didn't know what possessed him, but he began to gently stroke her cheek. "What happened to you?" he murmured softly. Without warning her eyes sprung open, and she was awake.

Ha Ha! My story is Loke-approved! Please review, and you'll get another chapter in less than 24 hours.


	3. Lies

Sweet Dreams 

Chapter 3: Lies

Someone was touching her face. It was gentle, not brutal or sexual. She wasn't used to this, not shrinking away from someone or being overcome by terror. "What happened to you?" the voice caused her eyes to snap open. It was a man, about 6'1 with dark hair and brilliant green eyes. He was staring at Emily in nothing short of shock. All at once the fear hit.

"W-Where am I?" she choked out afraid. She was suddenly aware that she was completely naked under the bed covers. Oh God not again. The sound of her raspy voice brought him out of his trance. She looked absolutely terrified of him.

"Hey calm down. You're safe. No one's going to hurt you here." He quickly took a step back, visibly easing her a bit. "Do you remember what happened?" Of course she remembered what happened! She had tried to kill herself and failed. How could she tell a stranger that? And her reasons? That definitely wasn't something to tell a stranger. She quickly shook her head "no". Lorenzo nodded, "I see. I'm not sure what happened myself. I saw you floating in the water; you were unconscious. I jumped in and pulled you out. You're on my yacht off the coast of Port Charles. Is that where you're from?"

Emily nodded, "I'm on vacation there," she lied. Her throat really hurt when she talked. She hitched the blanket closer to her chest in an attempt to cover herself.

Lorenzo noticed the movement, "I had a doctor examine you. A professional. You need to stay warm and drink lots of liquids for the next few days. Your ribs haven't been rewrapped yet, so take it easy. Are you in any pain?" The concern in his voice brought tears to her eyes. Actual concern, not pity. Was she in pain? If only he knew.

She shook her head gently. "Thank you for rescuing me." Her voice was barely above a whisper and hoarse.

He smiled for the first time, a warm smile that reached his eyes. "I'm glad I could help you. I'll send someone to wrap your ribs and bring you some food and clothes. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask," he turned to leave when her voice stopped him.

"What's your name?"

"Lorenzo Alcazar. And yours?"

She couldn't tell him Quartermaine or Morgan, they were both too well known. She said the first thing that came to mind. "Emily, Emily Spencer."

!#$&()

"Has anyone seen Emily today?" Laura asked worriedly. "She shouldn't be alone right now."

"Laura calm down," Liz said hugging the older woman. "I'm sure wherever Em is she's fine." Elizabeth said the words trying to appease herself more than anyone. She was worried about her friend, no matter what she said, Emily wasn't okay.

"Elizabeth is right Mom, Em's a fighter." Lucky sat on the couch in the living room; arm in a sling. He was finally home after four surgeries to repair the damage done by the Assassin's bullet.

"Of course you two are right, I'm just overreacting. So Liz, how are you and Jason doing?"

Elizabeth scowled, "Well when he's not out breaking the law, and I'm not enforcing it, we fight."

"Sorry sweetie, but you knew it would be hard when you married him," Laura said patting her arm.

"It'll be really difficult when you have to explain to your kids why Mommy is arresting Daddy," Lucky smirked.

"No what'll be difficult is telling Luke that it was your idea to keep my marriage to Jason a secret from him," Liz said wearing a smirk of her own.

Lucky blanched, "It's not a secret per say, and it wasn't my idea!"

"Of course it was! You told me it would kill him to find out he missed my wedding!"

"That's because it probably will." Laura said standing up to answer the ringing phone.

"You really think it'll hurt him that much?" Liz asked quietly.

"No of course not," Lucky said sympathetically. "It'll hurt him more."

Liz was about to retort when Laura came back in. "Frisco's on the phone," she told Liz.

"You're lucky," Liz said wagging a finger at him.

"So I'm told," he said leaning back in his seat.

She rolled her eyes and picked up the phone, "Hey Frisco. What's up?"

He stared down at the expensive black coat in his hand. "You need to come down to the docks. It's important."


End file.
